


fruity pebkes

by buttercuppoisoning



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Joke Fic, M/M, THIS IS THE WORST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE, Vore, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercuppoisoning/pseuds/buttercuppoisoning
Summary: i hate myslefthis is part of the no-backspace challenge but it just segwaed into shitposting tbh





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamUmiZoomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamUmiZoomi/gifts).



It was a beautiful mornign in Mega City. The sun was shining down. The birds were signing , the flowers were ;ooing and on days liket ehse, kids like you…  
Should be VORED.  
Forte and his dog Gospel were standin on top of a train like badasses for no real reason because they do that in Megaman 8 I hink?? I doon’t remember.  
NANWYAS, Blues and his cat Tango were sitting in a tree that BLues had gotten stuck in a month ago. He could not escape from the tree. This was fine. He was already lowig on his energy reserves because of his unfrotunately defective power core.  
Forte jumps off the train rolling into a somersault so he didn’ t fucking destroy his joins . Gospel almost crashes into the ground and dies. “What the fuck is wrong with you wyou dumb mutt.” Gospel is sad. Forte is mad. 

BLues is still hanging in the tree. Tango falls. He yells.  
SHIT now his cat is dead and he’s stuck in a tree and about to die from running out of fuel to keep his body running.  
Forte’s dog Gospel senses a cat nearby and NYOOMS towards Tango’s corpse. BLues screams at the top of his lungs, screeching so loudly the birds gathered in the lclearing scattered.  
“FORTE CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111”  
“What the fuc bloues”  
“Greetings foer”  
“Did you kill your kat”  
“It was an acicdent.”  
“.” FOrte narrows his eyes. WHat the fuck. Tango is dead. What the fuck, BLues.What the fuck. How do you do that.  
“Do you need help getting out of that tree??”

“Ya.”  
Blues grabs his hands out like a baby reaching for his daddy.  
“Help me, Forte-senapi. My dady.”  
Forte pulls him out of the tree, then drops ihm. Kinky. Blues kicks one leg up into the air, reclining with his chin in his palm. His sunglasses gleam and shimmer and he grins.  
“Never call me daddy ever again.”

“Okay, Forte-daddy!”  
Forte then kicks him in the face. Gospel is eating Tango’s corpse. Loudly in the corner. Blues picks his shades up from the ground where they had fallen when Forte kicked him kinkily. He looks at Gospel devouring poor Tango next to the tree and licks his lips. Maybe rush was next.  
“Hey forte.”  
“What do you want, BLues??”  
Blues kicks his leg up next to Forte’s face and acresses his cheek.a.\  
Smewhere in the distance, idols scream anbout love and fiendship and all that shit. School idol garbage. School egg school egg festivagg. VOice acted by Melody. LAVU LIVU> SCHOOL IDOL FESTEG gu.  
Anyways.  
“Frote . What do u think abt possibly vorign me.” Blues smakes a lurping noie.  
Forte grabs his leg and pushes it down. “What the actual fuck is wrng with you, BLues. What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo.”

“That’s kinky, Forte.” Blues’ leg was so roughly handled by Forte that it tore off. Wow.  
“I want to die, Forte.”

“Sam, Blues.” Forte looks at the severed leg for a split second befor eshvoing it in his mouth and crunching it to tiny bits with his shark teeth.  
“Forte, wmore like VOREte!!!!!!!”  
Forte picks him up by the waist like you wiuld pcik up a small child ina baby carrier. Which kind of made sense because Blues acted like an infact when he wasn’t asking fto be vored.”.  
“Slurmp slumrp be, forte.”  
Blurmse makes a slurmp-slurmp with his moth. Forte takes his mtuliated body and shoves sthe whoe thing inside his mouth, tearing blus apart. Now he was dead. MMMmmmmd elicious like FRUITY PEBKES.


End file.
